


Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs

by Neo_Mitsu



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Might be bumped up to M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Mitsu/pseuds/Neo_Mitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with a vampire has its perks, especially when it's with Marshall A.K.A. the Vampire King. [Short and sweet moments shed light to the love life of the Hero of Ooo and the King of Vampires.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just note that all these drabbles are not arranged chronologically unless I say so.

**Title: Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs**

**Chapter: True Feelings**

**Rated: K+**

**Word Count: 1093**

* * *

This was maddening.

Literally.

Finn gulped back the lump of nervousness that was in his throat, his eyes constantly glancing from the sleeping male beside him. Well, Finn was not entirely to blame for this. The older boy just looked so peaceful and serene while he slept. Soft, raven locks were gently caressed by the breeze, the pale moonlight illuminating his grayish-blue skin rather nicely, and not to mention his lips, which were usually curved into a teasing smirk was replaced by a gorgeous and very sincere smile that undeniably enjoyed the peace of the moment. It gave him a softer look, unusual to his normal bad-boy and mocking demeanor, yet Finn rather liked it.

The human boy sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he stared longingly. Oh how his hand twitched to caress the vampire's tranquil and soft face. 'I'm pretty sure he won't mind. If he rejects me, we'd just laugh it off and we'd still be friends, right? Yeah, that's it!' He thought hopefully, holding onto anything that could keep his sanity and emotions in check.

Now, there was only one tiny problem left: how exactly is he going to tell the other about his feelings of attraction and endearment?

At that, Finn straightened up in his sitting position, one hand cupping his chin as he mused about his confession. He could always go for the usual brave confession and just say it straight to Marshall's face. 'Nah, too cliche.' Maybe he cold give Marshall a small gift or token that represents his affection? 'But isn't that what guys do to girls?... Nah.' Well that B plan was definitely thrown off the window.

So that left one last plan in Finn's mind, a plan that made him turn his head to once again stare at Marshall's face, specifically his lips. 'A kiss...'

Finn instantly felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed and afraid, the human immediately turned his head to the other side. He tried to calm down his erratic heart beating, which was a result just at the mere thought of kissing Marshall. But he desperately needed to do this in order to let it all out. His feelings have remained hidden far too long for his liking. 'Looks like I really have no other options, don't I?'

Taking a deep breath, Finn turned his head back to look at Marshall, putting on the most determined face he could muster. Inching ever so slightly closer, Finn stared at Marshall's sleeping face for one more second.

With that, he leaned forward slowly, his eyes shut and his entire body trembling in nervousness and anticipation. Marshall was so close, he could feel it. He was pretty sure their faces were only inches apart now since he could feel Marshall breathing through his nose (do vampires even need to breath?). Steeling himself, he continued to close the gap between them.

But then, just at the last second, Finn opened his eyes and stopped, gazing at Marshall's face which was only centimeters away. 'Maybe I should reconsider... I-I can always go for Plan A. No matter how cliche it is.' Finn sighed once more before leaning back.

And it was at that very particular moment he felt a familiar cold hand firmly grasp the back of his head and pull him back, his lips finally colliding with Marshall's own.

It took Finn a few seconds to realize what was happening until his brain clicked and he finally processed the situation he was in.

Marshall was kissing him. The very man he had lusted after for so long was kissing him and could possibly be holding feelings for him as well! Immediately, Finn responded by closing his eyes and kissing him back. Marshall's other arm coiled around his waist tightly, and he was pulled into a sitting position on the vampire's lap as their make out session continued. Finn automatically wrapped his own arms around the vampire's neck. Their tongues continued to fight for dominance, but Finn was slowly succumbing to Marshall for he had waited for this very moment for so long.

Marshall's other hand, the one that had held onto his head, suddenly reached down and gave Finn's ass a firm squeeze, eliciting a surprised squeak from Finn. The vampire smirked into the kiss, and he immediately shoved his tongue inside the human's mouth. Meanwhile, Finn was melting in Marshall's hold, being reduced to a flushed and moaning mess as the vampire practically dominated him. He wasn't really all that experienced with these kinds of things.

Finn didn't know how long had passed, but he definitely wished the kiss would last forever. Because soon enough, the need for air grew desperately and the human had to pull away, a barely visible thread of saliva connecting their tongues.

Finn gazed at Marshall, his sky blue eyes glazed, "Y-you..."

Marshall smirked, a predatory glint in his blood red eyes, "Like you back? Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

The human's blush increased tenfold, but the heavy weight on his chest was finally lifted, and he couldn't help but feel relieved. And to make it even better, the vampire shared the same feelings as he did! Laying his head down on Marshall's shoulder, he sighed in relief, "Thank glob..."

A throaty chuckle came from Marshall. His arms suddenly moved from Finn's waist to his midsection, and he released a small sigh. Finn raised a brow in confusion, "I really... really like you, Finn."

Finn's heart probably skipped a beat or two at those words, and he couldn't control the wide, ear-to-ear smile the curved on his lips. In response, he leaned back and connected his forehead with Marshall's, "I really really really like you too." The grin Marshall gave him was contagious, and he couldn't help but grin himself as he let out a short and joyous laugh. With that, the vampire leaned in once more and sealed their lips in a kiss, and Finn's heart fluttered at the passion he felt.

Okay so it didn't exactly go as well as his plan, but it was undeniably better than not having said anything at all. Besides, Finn was pretty sure this was something he was going to enjoy for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N** : This is my take as to what really brought them together. Although to be more precise, this is my take if Finn were the one to confess. I could possibly write another version of this with Marshall confessing instead. I mean, come on people! A seme has to step up his game and be a man! (Well technically he is the one topping so...)

But this just counts as a drabble. I actually plan on making a long one-shot (and by long I mean 5-7k words) titled Chocolate Chip Cookie which is how I exactly pictured how they met. It will be more realistic and complex than this simple drabble, which is going to be quite the challenge for me since I'm going to be trying a different writing style.

Anyway, forgive any grammatical errors, I stayed up from 12 AM to 2 AM to finish this. It is rushed and I did not bother to double check it, which also explains the cliche title.

For once, I'm not actually feeling lazy.


	2. Daily Routine

With a groan, Marshall grudgingly opened his eyes. He woke up just on time to see the light of the sun rising on the horizon. He was about to sit up, but then took notice of the weigh on his chest. The Vampire King smiled, raising his hand to play with a lock of golden hair.

"Finny, wake up." As much as he wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with this adorable creature. He couldn't, sadly.

"Noo~" Finn whined in his slumber, "Stay..." In an attempt to persuade the vampire in staying with him, the human boy nuzzled his neck.

"Finn, if you don't get off me I'll die because of the sunlight. And then you'll be all sad and alone." Marshall smirked, and when the blonde mumbled something inaudible and turned his body to the other side of the bed, he knew it worked. Besides, it always works. Even if he did die though, he can always find a way back, somehow.

Finn sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes with his fists accompanied with a yawn. And Marshall, finding the scene adorable, leaned towards and gave a quick peck to the blonde's forehead before floating downstairs, leaving Finn in search of his bear hat. Jake had actually given the boy a haircut a month ago. The dog wasn't good at it, but Finn looked incredibly adorable with his short hair. A skill the Vampire King highly praised.

After successfully finding his hat with a whispered "Aha!", Finn went downstairs and saw that Marshall was already having breakfast by sucking the red color out of a pack of strawberries inside their fridge. As he passed by Marshall, Finn snatched the now gray strawberry from the vampire's hand and ate it.

Opening one of the cabinets, Finn took out a box of cornflakes and a spoon and bowl. Sitting down and laying the contents of his hands on the table, he glanced at Marshall, whom was still standing by the fridge. "Hey Marsh, pass the milk." Finn reflexively caught the carton of milk sent flying his way and proceeded with eating his breakfast. From the corner of his eye, he could see Marshall fly upstairs. While on the other side of the table were a pile of grey strawberries. The blonde chuckled at his boyfriend's appetite.

The Vampire King came back down, wearing his everyday attire which consisted of a red plaid shirt and ripped jeans, his bass guitar/axe slung over his shoulder.

Finn frowned, pouting with his cheeks puffed, "Leaving already?" Hearing the sadness in the human's voice, Marshall quickly floated towards him and laid a hand on his cheek. And even though the hand was as cold as ice, Finn leaned towards it, finding warmth in its coldness.

"Aw, don't worry my little Finny. I'll be back after the sun disappears over the horizon." Marshall said reassuringly with a genuine smile as he caressed Finn's smooth cheek. "Try not to miss me too much." Cue the smirk.

Standing up, Finn tugged at Marshall's collar, pulling the vampire's face closer to his. But of course, the red shade on his cheeks and the averting eyes obviously showed he was hesitating. Marshall's smirk widened, touched that his boyfriend would even give him a goodbye kiss. But seeing the human boy was hesitating, he decided on doing it himself.

Marshall leaned in and softly connected his lips with Finn, the human boy eagerly kissing back. Opening his mouth, the vampire licked the human boy's lips, asking for entrance. Finn immediately complied, opening his mouth as well and tangling tongues with Marshall. At some point, Finn's arms wrapped themselves around the vampire's neck, pulling their bodies closer. And Marshall had lifted the human boy on the table, his hands travelling around Finn's body, which made the human boy whimper at the vampire's touch. To which Finn responded by nibbling on Marshall's lower lip, eliciting a groan. 

It wasn't until Finn's lungs burned for air did he finally decided to break the kiss, his cheeks flushed. For a moment, the two merely stared at each other, Finn still breathless from the kiss. Marshall wasn't even near the same condition the blonde boy was.

"Now you won't miss me." Marshall smirked when the human boy's blush turned into a more darker shade. "See ya' later, Finny."

Immediately, Finn gave the vampire one last peck on the lips, which only widened Marshall's smirk, "B-bye." 

Marshall chuckled and floated towards the door and opened it, "Love ya'!" He exclaimed loudly as he spread open his black umbrella.

"Ditto!" Finn replied.

And with one last smirk, Marshall was gone. Leaving a blushing yet smiling Finn staring at the door.


	3. Daily Routine B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs
> 
> Chapter: Daily Routine B
> 
> Rating: T (for mentions of sex)
> 
> Word Count: 574

When Marshall woke up, it was to the groaning and loud noises made by the human boy besides him. Yawning, he reached out beside him to grab Finn, but when his hand only grasped an empty space, he opened his eyes to find the human boy.

And lo and behold, there Finn was, on the ground wearing his baby blue boxers and Marshall's long-sleeved plaid shirt. He actually kind of looked like he was desperately trying to crawl downstairs... Maybe that was what he was trying to do? Sitting up, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the scene before him.

"Finn, what the hell are you doing?"

Said human boy turned his head at the vampire, appearing slightly surprised, "Oh hey, Marsh, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Now what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, just trying to get myself a glass of water downstairs..."

"...and what seems to be the problem?" Marshall asked teasingly, lips curving into its usual mocking smirk.

"The problem is I can't use my fucking legs!"

"Oh. I wonder why~"

"Dammit Lee! Will you stop teasing me and just help me out here!"

Laughing in amusement, Marshall floated over and picked up the human boy into his arms, "You could have just woke me up, you know."

At that, Finn mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said you look cute while you were sleeping!" Finn exclaimed, a slight blush on his cheeks. Marshall's eyes briefly widened at the statement, before he smiled genuinely and pecked the human boy's forehead.

"But  _you_ look more adorable~" The vampire said as he gently laid Finn on the bed, minding his backside, and nuzzling the smaller boy's neck.

"J-just get me a glass of water will ya'?" Chuckling, Marshall kissed Finn's neck, causing the boy to shiver slightly.

"Alright alright." With that, Marshall floated downstairs and came back a second later with a small glass of water. He handed it to Finn, who immediately gulped its contents. The vampire just stared, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

Once the glass was empty, Finn raised an eyebrow when he saw his boyfriend staring at him, "What is it? Is there something on my face?" Ignoring the second question, Marshall opted in sitting beside Finn, the amused smirk never leaving his lips.

"Was I  _really_  that rough with you last night? Or was I just incredibly amazing at having sex?" Finn blushed slightly at the question.

"F-first of all, you're  _always_ so rough on me." Marshall's smirk widened, "Second... I guess you were pretty g-good."

Marshall leaned in, his smirk unwavering, "Just good? That's it?"

"Okay, you were  _incredibly amazing_  just as you said you were! Happy?!" Cue the immense blush

Lean arms suddenly wrapped around Finn's midsection, pulling him into Marshall's embrace, "You have no idea~" The vampire purred, planting a kiss on Finn's temple.

"W-whatever, dude..." Was Finn's meek reply as he leaned into the embrace, putting his hands over Marshall's and relishing in the vampire's cold warmth with a content and happy sigh. Slowly and gently, Marshall pulled Finn down to the bed with him, resting his head on top of the smaller male.

...

"...so... we're just gonna go to sleep again?"

"I'm tired and sore. Shut up."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Was I really that good?"

"UGH."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters at once? Don't be too surprised.
> 
> So yeah, these chapters have actually been on my FF.net for a long time now. And somehow, I momentarily forgot that Ao3 existed so I kinda forgot to post the rest of the content here. Well, here it is now.


	4. The Rain Isn't so Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: The Rain Isn't so Bad
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Word Count: 1,006

**_BOOM!_ **

Lightning flashed through the sky, followed by the loud, ear-shattering bang of thunder. Droplets of water immediately fell from the clouds in an endless barrage. In short, it was raining.

"Aw man, is it raining?!" Immediately, Finn rushed to the incredibly large window inside the Candy Castle, "Darn it..." He muttered, disappointed as he stared at the strong barrage of droplets falling from outside.

"You can stay here for awhile if you want to, Finn." Princess Bubblegum offered as she passed by the human boy, carrying a pile of boxes with impressive strength but struggling to remain her balance

"Oh, thanks. Need a hand with those, PB?"

"Nope, I got it." At her own words, Bubblegum stumbled forward, dropping all the boxes to the ground.

"Uhh, looks like you really need-"

"No it's alright, Finn. I got it." And Finn only watched as the Princess of the Candy Kingdom hurriedly collect all the scattered boxes on the ground and disappear through a secret passage.  _'She's been really independent lately. Fionna must have rubbed off on her...'_

**_BOOM!_ **

Finn turned around to the window, expecting to see a flash of thunder before it disappeared, what he saw instead made his heart leap out of his throat

  " _AHHH!_ "  

* * *

 

A certain cat's ears perked up, her eyes warily looking around her surroundings. "Hey Fionna, did ya' hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fionna asked, sharpening her collection of swords.

"It sounded like a terrified scream..." Cake said as she immediately went to the window to look outside.

"It's probably just the rain, Cake."

"Well, okay." She turned around to her partner/sister, "But I could have sworn I heard the scream of a little girl."

* * *

 

Finn's scream of terror could possibly be louder than the thunder crashing outside. "Ahhhhhhh..." However, his screaming died down to a much more lower pitch when he realized that the headless person outside the window was just his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend's head reappeared and Marshall laughed, his entire being wet from the rain. "'Sup Finny." The vampire greeted with his trademark smirk as he ran his hand through his wet hair.

Even though he did find a wet Marshall hot, Finn immediately shook his head to get rid of the pink blush in his cheeks and the dirty thoughts coming to his head. "Oh, I'm alright, nearly got a heart attack. But you probably wouldn't even care." Finn replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone as he crossed his arms.

The Vampire King chuckled as he leaned closer to his human boyfriend that their noses touched, "So... you wanna join me in the rain?" Marshall suggested.

"Marshall, you know I don't like the rain." Finn replied, putting up a hand to gently push his boyfriend's face away from him, but stopped once his hand made contact with the vampire's cold and wet skin, "Jeez, you're colder than the Ice King..." The blonde stated, laying a hand on Marshall's cold-to-the-core and wet cheek.

"Aww, that's too bad." Marshall said, his smirk widening as he tilted to lean towards the warmth of Finn's hand and took hold of it with his own.

Finn would have thought that was a loving gesture, but the moment he saw his boyfriend's smirk widen and a glint of mischief flash in those crimson red eyes did he finally realize what Marshall was planning.

"Marshall don't you d-" As fast as the streak of lightning outside, Finn found himself out in the rain with his boyfriend's arms around him. Cold droplets of water rained down on him, prickling his skin and soaking him entirely in a matter of seconds. "Damn it, Marshall!" He cursed as he struggled around the Vampire King's grip around his waist. If it weren't raining, the blonde would have found this moment quite romantic. Too bad it was raining.

Marshall merely chuckled, tightening his hold around Finn, "The rain isn't that bad, you know." He stated, leaning closer to the other that their foreheads touched.

"Like hell it's no-" Finn's supposed-to-be-angry exclamation was cut off when Marshall suddenly closed the small gap between them, "Mmmfph!" Yet soon enough, he found himself lost in the kiss. He wasn't aware of his own arms coming up and wrapping themselves around the vampire's neck to pull the other closer, their bodies pressing against each other.

For a short moment, Finn didn't even feel the rain.

Finn broke the kiss with a gasp, his cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded and breaths coming out in short puffs. It always became harder to breath with the vampire around, and it wasn't just because of a single kiss. Everything about Marshall allured him to no end. Marshall chuckled, smiling genuinely as he cupped the human's red cheek and stare at those baby blue eyes that fascinated him no matter how many times he gazed at them. Truly, he loved everything about Finn, his eyes, his personality, his flaws, his looks. To the vampire, Finn was perfect and he wouldn't have him any other way than this.

"So... you still hate the rain?" Marshall asked, smirking ever so slightly.

"Maybe not so much anymore..." Finn replied, looking down to avoid the vampire's gaze. In fact, it looked like the human boy didn't even mind the rain anymore.

"Good." And then Marshall captured Finn's lips once more in another passionate kiss. While stuck in another make-out session, the vampire's hands suddenly began traveling inside Finn's blue t-shirt. But Finn's hand suddenly gripped on his wrist and pulled it back, the human boy breaking the kiss while doing so.

"L-let's continue this at the tree house..."

Marshall grinned, and then they were skyrocketing towards the tree house at incredible speed Finn never knew the vampire was capable of before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided on posting a third update. XD
> 
> I hope you're satisfied~


	5. Simple Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: Simple Thoughts
> 
> Rated: K+
> 
> Word Count: 189

"Hey Marsh?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm suppose to be your lover then how come you never decided to bite me yet?"

Marshall paused, his fingers stopping before they could hit another string on his guitar. Noticing the slightly serious question, he put away his ax bass. It took a few seconds for him to answer.

"I don't usually think about it actually. I mean, don't you want to still be a human?"

Said human chuckled, "And why would you think that?"

"Finn, you're the last human boy on earth. Of course I'd think about it."

Finn couldn't help but smile. Aw, Marshall was being considerate. "You idiot, I'd give up my humanity just to be with you." To prove his point, he took Marshall's hand in his own and laced their fingers together while resting his head on the vampire's shoulder.

Marshall smirked, but it probably was a genuine smile, "Really now?"

"Yes, really."

A comfortable silence hung in the air as the two enjoyed this little moment.

"Does that mean I can bite you now?"

"No. Maybe after a year or two."

"Oh... after we get married?"

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. :T


	6. Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: Guessing Game
> 
> Rated: K+
> 
> Word Count: 532

Taking a stroll around the forest has never been this boring...

That's what Finn thought while walking around the forest with his vampire boyfriend, who is also the King of Vampires who we all know as Marshall Lee. Finn just happened to be used with Jake around, the two brothers talking about weird yet funny stuff. But eventually, it seems that the vampire seems to enjoy the silence. Or that's what the human boy thinks anyway.

He was about to say something actually, but it looks like vampires always get the first call...

"Man, walking has never been this boring..." Weird. Marshall didn't mention anything about vampires reading minds.

"How about a game?" Finn suggested, he was a teenager now but to hell with it, they were both bored.

"Meh. Sure. What game?"

"Errr... Umm... A guessing game then?"

The vampire rolled his eyes with a smirk, " I can't think of anything else okay!?" Finn exclaimed, his face turning slightly pink out of embarrassment.

"Fine. What guessing game then?"

"Uhh... You guess how much I love you while I guess how much you love me?" Again, the vampire rolled his eyes with another globdamn smirk. "I'd like to see you think of something!"

"Fine. I love you as much as I love the color red."

"Hm. I love you as much as all the adventures I had with Jake!"

"But _I_ love _you_ as high as I can fly."

"But _I_ love _you_ all the way to Mars!"

Marshall smirked, "I love you as much as I love Hamba, or probably even more." The vampire shrugged. "Either way, beat that."

A small smirk appeared on the human boy's lips as well, and then replied, "I love you all the way to Mars." Was his simple and repeated reply.

The vampire raised a brow, "But isn't that-"

"And _**back**_."

At that, Marshall momentarily paused, before chuckling with a small shake of his head, "Dang." He uttered.

"Beat that." Finn said, sounding triumphant.

" _But_ ," Marshall began, suddenly giving a Finn's butt a light slap. The small squeak the boy elicited and the pink blush that bloomed on his face made Marshall's smirk even wider.

" _I_ love _you_ that even death won't even keep me away from you."

This time, it was Finn who momentarily stopped walking, eyes slightly wide and mouth agape, although his lips were curved though, making it look like an open-mouthed grin. Marshall stopped, turning back to the human with a curious brow, "What?"

"Dude... that was so cheesy." Finn replied, his voice slightly shaking from trying to prevent himself from laughing.

Marshall shrugged, smiling genuinely at Finn, "But true." At that, the human boy chuckled, pink dusting his cheeks and a small but sweet smile playing on his lips, which looked _so_ globdarn enticing to Marshall's eyes.

"Whatever," He dismissed with a small chuckle, "Come on, let's go home." With that, he took Marshall's hand in his own and began walking to the treehouse, the smiles never leaving their faces the entire time.

Okay, so maybe taking a stroll through the forest wasn't that boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Dual update again. I swear to God, if I had a laptop right now I'd be typing like mad.


End file.
